Seddie ZA
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Seddie relationship in a group of oneshots in the backwards alphabet. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter Titles

**My 100 things challenge list! I got this list from CierraLuv97!**

**Zoo**

**Wreck**

**Worried**

**Web show**

**Weak**

**TV**

**Trampoline**

**Tomboy**

**Time**

**Tiger**

**Thrill**

**Thoughts**

**Third**

**Theme Song**

**Text**

**Test**

**Summer**

**Stuffed Animal**

**Stressed**

**Storm**

**Soft**

**Sleepover**

**Sign**

**Seattle**

**Sculpture**

**Scream**

**School**

**Rubber band**

**Rollercoaster**

**Rainbow**

**Project**

**Prank**

**Poster**

**Pointless**

**Picture**

**Piano**

**Perfection**

**Park**

**Paper Airplane**

**Night**

**Nicknames**

**Mumble**

**Moonlight**

**Monkey**

**Mistake**

**Mischief**

**Makeup**

**Love**

**Locker**

**Lips**

**Lecture**

**Laugh**

**Journal**

**Jealousy**

**January**

**Influence**

**Impression**

**Hug**

**Hospital**

**Hate**

**Handcuffs**

**Hamster**

**Ham**

**Guess**

**Gravy**

**Grapes**

**Glint**

**Girly**

**Gift**

**Game**

**Frienemies**

**Friday**

**Flying**

**Flowers**

**Flawed**

**Fight**

**Dress**

**Drawing**

**Daydream**

**Dance**

**Cuddling**

**Crazy**

**Crayons**

**Cool**

**Cookie**

**Contest**

**Confession**

**Clueless**

**Circus**

**Cage**

**Bracelet**

**Bowling**

**Boredom**

**Blondes**

**Baseball Bat**

**Banter**

**Balloon**

**Bad Boy**

**Air Hockey**

**Afternoon**

**Accident**

**I plan on finishing this list by Thanksgiving. All in order and, for Cierra's sake, no out of character-ness!**


	2. Zoo

_I thought I would start this off with some fluff. Nothing to heavy because then you all would have cried so hard on your computer keyboards that they blow up. The brilliant Dan Snieder own this and I'm pretty sure I spelled his name wrong._

Light was filtering through her blinds, and Sam was trying to figure out why it was so orange.

"Wakey, Wakey, Sammy baby." Freddie Benson sang while he waged a finger in her face. She looked at the clock behind him and groaned.

It was eight o'clock. On a Saturday. Why was she awake?

"Common Sam, were going on a date today." Freddie said, poking her nose with his pointer.

"Benson," Sam started, moving her face to the pillow. "If you don't get out of here in ten seconds, I'll bite off your knee cap."

Freddie leaned closer to her and pleaded, "Please Sam, were going to the zoo!"

Sam snored.

Freddie then stood to his full height and with a playful smile said, "If you come I'll get you some of that ham flavored cotton candy."

The bribe worked, because half second later Sam was jumping from her bed and throwing a pillow in Freddie's face. "Get out of here pervert! Can't you see I'm getting dressed?"

Freddie just smiled and slowly backed out of the room, proud of the fact that he was the only person in the universe that could get Sam out of bed at eight in the morning.

SEDDIE

"Sam, stop complaining." Freddie groaned as he pulled his girlfriend by the arm around the bird exhibit.

"I don't want to go any farther." Sam screamed a lot like a five year old.

"Well we are, and I spent $30 to get in here."

"I said I was sorry about not having enough cash." Sam mumbled, folding one of her arms while the other one was being pulled by Freddie, giving her a half-hug look.

Freddie stopped walking, staring at penny colored plague in front of the bald eagle cage. He sneaked a glance at Sam, then back to the plague, and gave Sam a soft look.

"What's wrong with you Benson?" Sam asked, blushing slightly under his intense gaze.

Freddie didn't say a word; he pulled Sam in and kissed her.

At first, Sam was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and let the kiss engulf her, play with her, like so many of their kisses did.

When they pulled apart, Sam asked "What was that for?" playfully.

Freddie pointed to the penny rectangle in front of the Bald Eagles.

_Bald Eagles mate for life._

**_What ya think! Please review if you like it, review if you dont, I'm okay either way._**


	3. Wreck

**This chapter is a bit darker then the first one, but I hope you like it. Just to let you know the stories here are not connected, so the big thing that happens in this chapter doesnt have anything to do with the rest of the story.**

The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming. Sam Pucket thought that if today had happened six months ago, she, Carly and Freddie would have walked around Seattle, drank smoothies, and loved life.

But it was only her left, and life wasn't worth the dime in her pocket.

She rode her bike down Fourth Street, her legs and face glistening with sweat. She's wearing a white sundress and sunglasses. If anyone had seen her, they would have said she looked beautiful, stunning, with her hair in those curls.

Freddie loved her natural hair.

When she got to her destination she got off her bike, and walked it pass chain link. A man in a small brick house nodded his cop-like hat at her, seeing she was a regular. She tipped her head.

She walked a couple more yards, noting the changing colors and the leaves on the ground. She had to remember to bring a rake tomorrow.

She always walked slower whenever she closer to her destination, Carly would have said this was symbolic. This walk was like life, people are always more cautious towards the end.

When she finally got there, she locked her bike to the tree, even though she knew nobody would take it. Even though she was only 17 she aged, looking like a widow in white. She'd give anything to be this boy's widow.

_Fredward Benson_

_1993-2011_

_A forever missed son, friend, and techno-geek_

Mrs. Benson had almost not let her put last part, said it ruined Freddie's image. I told her that Freddie would have wanted some humor, since he was always uncomfortable with the seriousness of funerals.

Sam sat in front of the giant rock, her legs under her. She came here because it made sense to. The reason Freddie was here, under all this dirt, was her. She had passed them all beers that night, she was the reason he drank himself into that tree.

It was the beginning of summer, their last before senior year. She told him that they had to celebrate. He kissed her and whispered, "We'll never forget this summer."

If she had known what was going to happen that night, she wouldn't have playfully pushed him away. She wouldn't have told Carly they were going out. She wouldn't have given him that beer.

She took in a sharp breath to steady her tears, the smiled at the stone. "Freddie, I'm really sorry."

She could feel the little dork holding her, comforting her even though she didn't deserve it. _It's okay Sam. It was an accident. You couldn't have stopped that wreck._

"But I could have you idiot!" She screamed through crazy tears. "I could have not given you that beer, you were the designated driver. The fucking designated Driver!" The sobs wrecked through her, making her shake as she fell to the ground, curling in fetal position.

"It's my fault you and Carly are dead." She whispered, so quietly she hoped not even Freddie could hear.

She thought of the article of the crash. The one that stood out most to her.

_2/3 of Web show ICarly dead in a car crash. Crash was caused by known tech-producer, Freddie Benson's blood alcohol level which was 2 the legal limit. Funeral and Wake for Fredward Benson and Carlotta Shay to be held June 23__rd__._

It was short, one of the shortest. But it said what everyone else was trying to simply:

Two-thirds of ICarly gone.

"I always like things in teeny tiny words, huh Benson." She whispered into the grass.

Two-thirds of her childhood was gone, two-thirds of her future were gone.

The night came back:

They were at a party in the rich part of town, drinking everything from cheap beer to expensive red wine. Everyone there had some sort of drink except Freddie, who was drinking diet coke.

Sam at staggered over to him, a faraway smile in her eyes and a red plastic cup in her hands.

"What'cha doing over here all by your lonesome hot stuff?" Sam asked, obviously drunk.

"I'm the driver remember." Freddie shook his drink around to make the point.

Sam gave him a mischievous smile and leaned in close to his ear. "I think you need to let loose. You only become a senior once." Then she kissed him, hard on the lips.

When it ended he smiled and said "Well, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Sam yelled. "Carly, I got him to drink!"

"Yeah!" Carly screamed as she dance on the coffee table.

2 hours later they had to leave because Carly had ended the "Happy phase." Part of drinking, and was now in the "Tired Cranky phase" part of drinking. In short, she passed out on the kitchen table, which Freddie thought was a sign that they should get going.

"Common Sam, we're going home." Freddie shouted with a sleeping Carly over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Sam screamed, before stumbling, then getting back up and running after Freddie and a knocked out Carly.

After they laid Carly in the back seat, Sam got in the passenger seat, Freddie as driver. They drove a couple of miles before Sam spoke.

"I love you, ya know."

She looked up from the middle of the seat and Freddie looked down, smiling. "Yeah, I know."

They both leaned in to kiss, before Sam opened her eyes and saw shining headlights.

"Freddie!" She screamed and shielded her face with her arms.

A second later they were wrapped around a tree and Sam was opening her eyes. He arms and right leg hurt. She wiggled her arms, and concluded at her left one was probably broken, while her right was just sprained or something. She turned in her seat and look in the backseat, but couldn't find Carly. She turned her head about 90% and saw Freddie, just not the Freddie she was used to.

This Freddie had doll eyes, dark, clouded. Empty.

"Freddie?" She asked, whispering.

He didn't answer. He never answered again.

So here she was, after months of physical and psychological therapy, she always came back to Freddie's stone.

She visited Carly once a week, but she talked to Freddie once a day.

**I dont know about you guys, but I liked it. Review for this chapter, even if you reviewed the first time!**


End file.
